


The Emoji Porno

by echo_account



Category: The Emoji Movie (2017)
Genre: F/M, The Emoji Movie Smut, the emoji movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_account/pseuds/echo_account
Summary: Gene and Jailbreak have some very sexy times.





	The Emoji Porno

“Gene,”

Jailbreak’s voice startled Gene, breaking the comfortable silence. The friend looked up from where he was sketching on the couch; Jailbreak sitting across the room with gleaming eyes.

“Yes?” Gene replied, rather uninteresting in what Jailbreak had to say, or do.

“I’m bored.”

Gene sighed, going back to his sketchbook, where he shaded in the hollow of a dead girl’s eyes. Jailbreak obviously didn’t want to do anything other than annoy him.

“Did you hear me?” Jailbreak repeated, after not recieving a reply the first time. Gene hummed in response, eyes glued to the paper. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jailbreak get up from the dining table. She strolled across the room with her long legs, before standing in front of his older brother dominantly. Gene rolled his eyes, placing his sketchbook to the side. Obviously, Jailbreak had other plans.

Jailbreak gently planted herself onto Gene’s lap, straddling the older boy. She pressed a kiss to Gene’s neck before he could stop him, moaning gently. Gene felt his body react almost immediately; he couldn’t help but feel the bulge in his pants beginning to grow. Jailbreak smirked, feeling Gene’s dick up against her ass.

“Fuck, you’re hard already? You must be wanting badly, then.” Jailbreak smirked, running his petite hands along her friend’s nipples. Gene couldn’t resist moaning at the touch - it was the middle of the day, both friends were still in their uniforms, they were - Jailbreak was still four years old, for fuck’s sake, they shouldn’t be doing this.

But when Jailbreak wanted sex, Gene gave it to her.

It was Gene that lurched up, grabbing Jailbreak’s ass cheeks, feeling her wrap around him as he rammed in into the dorm wall, across the room. He pinned Jailbreak against the wall, pulling down her skirt in record time. Jailbreak did the same, for Gene’s non-regulation black skinny jeans, pulling them down to his ankles. He was rock hard, cock leaking with shiny precum as Gene pulled down his own underwear. Jailbreak smirked, before Gene crashed their lips together.

“You’re getting what you fucking wanted. Shut up.” the five-year old growled harshly, into the shell of Jailbreak’s ear. Jailbreak did nothing but moan heavily. Gene flipped her around suddenly, his friend moaning again, sticking her ass out slightly. Fuck, he was so turned on right now his legs quivered. Gene spat on his fingers, waiting a few seconds. It was only when Jailbreak whined from lack of contact, that he shoved them into his ass.

“FUCK!” Jailbreak practically screamed, releasing moans that would put a pornstar - or even fucking Hi-5 - to shame, Gene’s long fingers scissoring and stretching her asshole. “You ready for this baby?” Gene whispered, making Jailbreak shiver. With his free hand, continuing scissoring her four year old friend with the other, he gently stroked down her spine.

“Oh… Gene - mm-  please,” Jailbreak begged, arching her back as Gene brushed against her g-spot slightly. “Patience, baby,” Gene growled back. He retracted his fingers, Jailbreak’s ass prepared, before spitting on his dick once again.

“Oh, fuck… oh, Gene – mmm” Jailbreak moaned, Gene positioning himself at Jailbreak’s asshole. As Jailbreak moaned again, she couldn’t take it any longer - ramming his hard cock into her ass without shame. Jailbreak gasped, arching her back immediately. Gene was so fucking good at this, fucking Jailbreak senseless, he hit her g-spot already. Jailbreak reached down to finger herself as Gene rammed his dick against Jailbreak, pushing her against the wall. Jailbreak’s moans and groans were louder than ever, the whole hall could probably hear them. Gene moaned himself, getting so fucking hard at Jailbreak’s moans. They were high pitched, submissive.. fuck, he could listen to it for hours and hours. He loved his moans so much.

“Mm - oh, fuck –  ooooh, Gene, mm, I’m gonna fucking c-cum,” Jailbreak stammered, Gene now hitting her G-spot with every thrust. He gripped his erection, sliding his fist up and down, in rhythym with Gene’s thrusting. His friend noticed this, slamming it away quickly, continuing to thrust with his own dick wrapped around it. Jailbreak moaned more than ever.

“Gee - oh, oh, mm… please…. oh, FUCK!”

Jailbreak came all over the wall, splaying it across Gene’s fist. Gene came inside Jailbreak’s ass, the submissive moaning at the warm liquid filling her up. It was like heaven to both of them.

Gene slowly retracted his dick, buttoning up his school pants and collapsing onto the couch, Jailbreak resting beside him, the wall now painted with ribbons of cum, their uniforms stained in the worst of places.

It was only when the friends were asleep on each other’s chest, that the door opened and John Patrick Douglass came in.

“For fuck’s sake. It was my turn tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry


End file.
